One Week
by 808tenshi
Summary: NanoFate. One-shot. Read and find out.


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own it. That's why I'm here doing Fan-fiction. [/sarcasm]  
**Unbeta-ed:** Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
**Theme Set:** Silence

After seeing the topic choices I was given, I couldn't stop thinking about the song "One Week," by Barenaked Ladies. This is not a "song fic," but... credit where credit is due, inspiration-wise. Prompt provided by **Eagle8819**. *Frowns* We are square.

**One Week-**

A crash; tiny slivers of shattered crystal littered the floor.

What had preceded had been louder by volumes, but it was that noise that silenced it all. It was the final sound-breaking decibel.

Neither pair of eyes would meet the other; rather, both made it a point not to look. It wasn't an important glass, it was a cup, and it had just been in the wrong place when an arm flew out in frustration. Yet, that noise, and the crushed and scattered flakes that littered the floor meant much more than that.

Slate-blue eyes were the first to turn upward slowly, to search for something--Understanding? Solution? Resolution?-- in the face of the girl who still looked away. Still, as one feels the heat of a glance upon one's back, and can't come to meet it, burgundy eyes stayed turned away. At the moment, there was nothing to search for. At the moment, it was irreparable.

As quickly as silence had replaced cacophony, the blonde turned on her heel and left, leaving only the soft whoosh of the closing door in her wake.

Their fights happened for various reasons: sometimes, a disagreement, occasionally, a misunderstanding, but more often then not, it was because they _did _understand each other. Because they understood, and because often understanding and accepting are wholly different beings, it was during these times they found it hardest to communicate what they wanted the most.

Avoidance. In passing, at a meeting, or during a meal, avoidance was more than a lack of physical presence. Where the other could be physically avoided, she would be. When it was inevitable, though they could be inches apart, neither was there. There was no eye-contact, less it cause one to break. It was something they each knew, that, at so early a stage, to break, could be fatal. It wasn't a merely a simple task; it was instinct.

But, even the largest glacier begin to melt and though relenting is still impossible, longing is inescapable. As the pressure rises, all they seek from each other is an acknowledgment of being--that the other is still there.

At night, though they still huddle and retreat to the opposite ends of their bed, for a second their eyes meet before they turn away. For now, that glance is enough.

"If you truly love something, set it free."

Though freedom from each other is not what they seek, the principle is the same. Neither can bend completely less they break themselves, nor would becoming malleable satisfy the other. For the other to be anyone other than who they are, would be to discard the person that they'd come to love. So, even if it was inevitable, even if it was something that they understood from the beginning, to repeat the steps, to realize this once more is the same as reaffirming their love.

As they pass each other, sky-blue and ruby-red eyes light up in a hesitant smile.

In retrospect, it becomes apparent to each that how they'd handled the situation was wrong, was rash, and was immature. Yet, the intensity that surrounds it makes it hard to apologize. All the words seem wrong. How can what brought them to this point fix anything?

A slim hand takes hold of the other's arm and lips capture the other's in a kiss.

After a week of imbalance, the world seems to right itself.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

**A/N-** Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to get called corny again. I'm corny. So, sue me. And this fandom really screws with me… I start something, get halfway done and go "No, I don't like this." and then get some random junk like what you see above. It's shooort, and I'm not that happy with it. But this is what it wanted to be and I'm not writing more.

By the way, if anyone's interested, I _heard _*Hint, hint, hint* that Aki-gaki (Eagle8819) wants a fic for her birthday. Minimum 3k words in length. Such a slave driver, but, since it's a gift, I'm sure someone is willing to take on the burden, no? Heh heh heh.

Feel free to drop a review, correction, flame, or whatever. If not, thanks for reading.


End file.
